


Every Time a Bell Rings

by Tormented_Gale



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormented_Gale/pseuds/Tormented_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: School AU, SyncXArietta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time a Bell Rings

Sync felt his chin slip out of his hand the moment his eyes closed. He jerked awake, nearly knocking his book from his desk, but managed to settle quickly enough to make the way too tall teacher (Leg? Larg? Largo? What was his name?) believe he was paying the utmost attention.

But good Lorelei it was  _boring._ He drummed his fingers on his desk, bounced his leg, but the clock seemed to slow down instead of speed up. He audibly groaned enough for one of the other kids to kick his chair.

"And now, I would like to introduce your new classmate."

The classroom was silent almost at once. Even Sync managed to lift his head and stare at the girl clutching a stuffed animal to her chest as she walked into the room. Her eyes scanned all of them, lips pressed into a thin line, while her little hat (slightly askew) threatened to fall off.

Sync knew he was staring. Her hair - a bright pink that fell past her shoulders - was so bright and distracting, and her smile when it actually managed to appear was enough to freeze him in place. Who was she?

"This is Arietta. Her family just moved to the area," Largo explained. "Is there anything you’d like to say about yourself?"

Her voice was quiet as a mouse’s when she said, “I love animals.”

"Ahh, well then, perhaps you’d like to take care of the classroom hamster."

It was like Yule had come early. Arietta’s eyes lit up and her smile grew until her whole face was bright with it. She nodded emphatically before she was motioned to sit at a desk next to Sync’s.

Wait. Next to his?

He blinked, and she was there, settling in beside him. She gave a bewildered look around for a moment before Sync placed his book between them.

"Page 37," he said and was surprised he was as flustered as all this. It was just another girl - what was the big idea?

"Thanks," she said in that same voice.

After the lesson, Sync began to pack up for lunch when he heard several female voices start to question Arietta.

"Did you do your hair yourself?"

"You like animals? Oh that’s so  _cute_.”

"Where did you get that hat from? It’s… unique."

"Screw off for once why don’t you," Sync suggested with a cutting smile. "She’s got better taste than any of you."

"At least we aren’t wearing hand-me-downs," one sniffed. Sync shrugged.

"Better hand-me-downs than trash."

The girls looked utterly offended, but Sync merely smiled and waved them on. Arietta gripped her stuffed plush to her chest and picked up her bookbag.

"You didn’t have to say anything."

"Well, you looked like you weren’t. And they never shut up once they get started."

She considered him for a second before her voice actually managed to go quieter.

"Thank you."

Sync scratched the back of his head and threw the strap of his bag over his shoulder. “I can show you where the lunchroom is, if you want.”

"Yes, that… that would be nice." Arietta began walking towards the classroom door. "I’m not very good with directions."

"I’m great with ‘em, so don’t worry about getting lost. I’ll show you the ropes."

Arietta smiled, and Sync thought he felt heat in his cheeks. He hoped not; after all, he had a reputation to keep up.

"Yeah - no big deal."


End file.
